100th Episode Celebration/Trivia
*This episode does not include playing Blue's Clues, Mailtime, Video Letter, and Skidoo segments in this episode. *Periwinkle is the first character to start the special episode. **Also, this is his first time to go through the door flap. *Clips were shown on various montage videos from seasons one-four, and the first four episodes of season five. *This is Steve's final time to make an appearance on Blue's Clues. *This episode can be featured in 100th Episode Celebration and Nick Jr. Favorites: Volume 4. **His voice will be heard one more time in the season finale episode Blue's First Holiday. *In "The Songs We've Sang" throwback, a clip of this Season's upcoming episode "The Alphabet Train!" can be seen before it aired on Nick Jr. and was then in the Sneak Peek as well as other episodes. *The music clip in the credits is heard from What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day. *Sidetable's face disappears onscreen for this episode. *Joe hopes the show would go on for 1,000 episodes, but it never happened, since the series ended in 2006 with a grand total of 142 episodes. *At the end of the party, the closing credits music from the Season Three long episode Blue's Big Musical can be heard briefly. *Scenes of upcoming episodes of this season are seen here in throwbacks. *The instrumental tune for the nighttime version of The So Long Song should've been included in the closing credits. *In "The Clues We've Found" throwback, a clip from the previous season finale episode "Steve Goes to College" shows Joe holding up the cassette tape that makes a ringing sound (Replaced with a bike horn honking sound,) and the pawprint was on the sound waves. *When the kids cheers and applause sound effect was heard at the beginning, captions said "(crowd applausing)". *When Periwinkle said "They're here," captions said "They's here" twice, but he said it once. *In "The Things We've Learned" throwback, the instrumental version of "I Can Be Anything That I Want To Be" from the Season Three long episode Blue's Big Musical was heard. *In "The Laughs We've Had" throwback, the silly music from the Season Three episode What's So Funny? was heard. *In "The Places We've Been" throwback, the instrumental version of "Glasses" from the Season Three episode Magenta Gets Glasses was heard. *In "The Clues We've Found" throwback, the instrumental version of "Things I Love to Do" from the audio version of the Season Three episode Blue's Big Treasure Hunt was heard. *This special was included in the special features on the "Get to Know Joe!" DVD. **On that release, the Nickelodeon logo (With 2002 Blue's Clues copyright info) was added after the Nick Jr. Productions logo. **This also occurs at the end of "The Big Book About Us," also on that DVD. *Steve is never featured singing We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues in any of the clips from previous episodes. *This episode is actually the 103rd episode if you count Blue's School and Something To Do Blue as Season 4 episodes despite airing on TV years later. *This is the first episode where the Play Blue's Clues was not featured. *This is the third episode not to feature the end credits with a white background, they're featured with a red background, the first episode was Blue's Big Pajama Party, the second episode was the Season Three's long episode Blue's Big Musical. *This is the third episode Blue doesn't play with her ball after the end credits before the book closes. *Joe wears an orange squared shirt in this episode. *The characters broke the fourth wall by saying "100 shows". There is only 3 shows so far that relate to Blue's Clues. Category:Season 5 Trivia Pages